Icecream Shop
by xo Lady hinata xo
Summary: What if there was a thunderstorm and Fuji took Ryoma to his house? What if Fuji had a crush on Ryoma? What will happen to poor lil Ryoma in his house? Read and find out! Oh and, don't forget to review! :D


Ice-cream shop

The tennis regulars were walking towards the ice-cream shop. There was the famous rookie, Echizen Ryoma, the captain, Tezuka, the golden pair, Oishi and Eiji, the rivals, Momoshiro and Kaidoh, the famous data player, Inui, and the genius, Fuji.

"Yay! We are getting ice-cream!" Eiji yells bouncing into the building.

"Eiji, calm down!" Oishi yells pulling Eiji close to him.

"B-but" Eiji cries before crossing his arms around his chest, "Fine…"

"Saa…what are you planning to get?" Fuji asks the rookie. Ryoma looks up at him and shrugs.

"No clue" He answers looking up at the menu.

"Ochibi! Pick whatever you want! You did make us win nya~" Eiji yells happily.

"Ponta…ponta favor" Ryoma mumbles looking up at the ceiling.

"Alright" Fuji says walking up to the counter, "One ponta flavor and eight chocolate ice-cream cones"

"Okay, one minute" The lady says handing him four cones. Fuji hands them to Tezuka, Oishi, Eiji, and Momo. She then hands him the rest of the cones. Fuji nods his and thanks pays for them before walking over to his group. He handed all of them their cones except Ryoma's.

"Fuji-senpai" Ryoma says glaring at him.

"What?" Fuji asks innocently.

"Give me my ice-cream!"Ryoma says taking a small step towards Fuji. Fuji smiles his usual smile and holds the ice-cream cone above his head.

"Make me~" Fuji says laughing.

"Err…Fuji, just let him have his…" Oishi says looking up at him before turning back to Eiji and licking his cone. Fuji sighs softly and hands him the ice-cream. Ryoma grabs it and starts to lick the already melting ice-cream.

"Saa…funs over" Fuji says taking a seat next to the captain, Tezuka.

"Why did you do that?" Tezuka asks.

"He's fun" Fuji replies opening his eyes and staring at Tezuka.

"Oh, I see" Tezuka says closing his eyes.

"Poor Echizen…"Tezuka thinks to himself before finishing his ice-cream.

Ryoma leans back on the seat after finishing his ice-cream.

"I'm going to go now" Ryoma says standing up and walking towards the door.

"Saa, I wouldn't do that if I were you" Fuji says with his eyes opened.

"Umm, why?" Ryoma asks before jumping from the sudden clash of thunder.

"That's why" Fuji says walking up to him.

"I, um have to go home though…" Ryoma says with a pout.

"Saa, Ryoma's pouting?" Fuji says placing his hand on Ryoma's head. Ryoma glares and moves to the side, making Fuji's hand fall off of his head.

"I need to go home though" Ryoma hisses.

"I can take you" Fuji says grabbing Ryoma's hand and waving to the rest of the group.

"Bye guys!" Eiji yells waving at them before kissing Oishi.

"Don't…let your guard down Echizen" Tezuka says closing his eyes.

"What do you mean by th—" Ryoma felt a sudden jerk and then rain pounding on him.

"My house is closer, shall we go there?" Fuji asks running towards his house.

"But!" Ryoma yells stumbling slightly, "Fine…"

A few minutes later they arrive at Fuji's house, they then walk in. Fuji pulls Ryoma upstairs after they both took off their shoes. Ryoma sighs softly once they made it into his room, bending down slightly he ran his hands through his now wet greenish black hair.

"Saa…I don't have any clothes that can fit you" Fuji says looking through his closet.

"No worries" Ryoma says straigtening up and looking down at his clothes. His shirt was stuck to him and was showing his stomach and chest, some drops of water was slowly falling down his face, hitting his chest. He was wearing a white shirt along with black shorts. His shorts were stuck to his legs too.

Fuji turns to him and grins.

"Is that so Ryo-kun?" Fuji asks taking a step towards him. Ryoma takes a small step back, getting closer to Fuji's bed.

"Y-yes" RYoma says strutting.

"That shirt seems awfully girly to me" Fuji says with his beautiful blue eyes opened. Fuji stares at Ryoma with a expression of hunger…and love.

"W-what?" Ryoma asks fighting off a blush.

"It's wet and clingy to your soft skin, your shorts are pretty stuck to you too~ Let's not forget about your hair" Fuji says closing the space between them. Ryoma blushes and catches his breath.

"F-Fuji-senpai" He whispers, a look of innocence appearing on his face.

"Yes?" Fuji asks leaning on Ryoma, making him fall on his bed. Fuji was now on top of Ryoma, pinning his hands above his head. He then leans down and kisses Ryoma's lips softly. Ryoma blushes and kisses back, he then slowly let's one hand escape from Fuji's grasps and brings it up to Fuji's head. He then tugs on Fuji's hair innocently. After the long, sweet kiss Fuji's pulls back, filling his lungs with oxygen again.

"I…love you senpai" Ryoma whispers.

"I love you too Ryo-kun" Fuji says with his eyes opened, he then quickly leans down and captures Ryoma's lips.

/./././././././././

And here is my first attempt to write a FujixRyoma one-shot! I hoped you all liked it! Please review :D


End file.
